barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hi! I'm Riff! / The Best of Barney (Standard Version)
2008 in 2015 (Standard Version) Part 1 to 84 * Part 1: Hi I'm Riff Intro * Part 2: It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day (2008 Version) Pt. 1 * Part 3: It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day (2008 Version) Pt. 2 * Part 4: HIR - Chapter 1 & 2 * Part 5: A Camping We Will Go (2006 Version) * Part 6: HIR - Chapter 3 * Part 7: The Having Fun Song (2006 Version) * Part 8: HIR - Chapter 4 * Part 9: The Duckies Do (2006 Version) * Part 10: HIR - Chapter 5 * Part 11: Why Can I (2007 Version) * Part 12: HIR - Chapter 6 * Part 13: Best of Friends (2007 Version) * Part 14: HIR - Chapter 7 * Part 15: The Baby Bop Hop (2006 Version) * Part 16: HIR - Chapter 8 * Part 17: The Kenyan Dance (2006 Version) * Part 18: HIR - Chapter 9 * Part 19: The Dino Dance (2006 Version) * Part 20: HIR - Chapter 10 * Part 21: Hey Look at Me I Can Fly (2007 Version) * Part 22: HIR - Chapter 11 * Part 23: How Does This Thing Work (2006 Version) * Part 24: HIR - Chapter 12 * Part 25: Thinkety Think (2007 Version) * Part 26: HIR - Chapter 13 * Part 27: The Rocket Song (2007 Version) * Part 28: HIR - Chapter 14 * Part 29: We are Little Robots (2007 Version) * Part 30: HIR - Chapter 15 * Part 31: Laugh with Me (2007 Version) * Part 32: HIR - Chapter 16 * Part 33: You Can Make Music with Anything (2006 Version) * Part 34: HIR - Chapter 17 * Part 35: I Hear Music Everywhere (2007 Version) * Part 36: HIR - Chapter 18 * Part 37: Being Together (2008 Version) * Part 38: HIR - Chapter 19 * Part 39: I Love You (2008 Version) * Part 40: HIR - Chapter 20 * Part 41: Hi I'm Riff Credits * Part 42: The Best of Barney Intro * Part 43: TBOB - Chapter 1 * Part 44: The Friendship Song (2008 Version) * Part 45: TBOB - Chapter 2 * Part 46: He Waded in the Water (2002 Version) * Part 47: TBOB - Chapter 3 * Part 48: If I Lived Under the Sea (2002 Version) * Part 49: TBOB - Chapter 4 * Part 50: Happy Dancing (2003 Version) * Part 51: TBOB - Chapter 5 * Part 52: I Hear Music Everywhere (2006 Version) * Part 53: TBOB - Chapter 6 * Part 54: This Old Man (2003 Version) * Part 55: TBOB - Chapter 7 * Part 56: The Beethoven's Medley (2007 Version) * Part 57: TBOB - Chapter 8 * Part 58: Hickory Dickory Dock (2005 Version) * Part 59: TBOB - Chapter 9 * Part 60: Sing a Brand New Song (2007 Version) * Part 61: TBOB - Chapter 10 * Part 62: Riding in the Race Car (2005 Version) * Part 63: TBOB - Chapter 11 * Part 64: Here Comes the Firetruck (2007 Version) * Part 65: TBOB - Chapter 12 * Part 66: It's Halloween Night Tonight (2007 Version) * Part 67: TBOB - Chapter 13 * Part 68: The Elephant Song (2006 Version) * Part 69: TBOB - Chapter 14 * Part 70: Mary Had a Little Lamb (2006 Version) * Part 71: TBOB - Chapter 15 * Part 72: The Not So Magical Magician (2005 Version) * Part 73: TBOB - Chapter 16 * Part 74: The Hot and Cold Medley (2003 Version) * Part 75: TBOB - Chapter 17 * Part 76: Winter's Wonderful (2006 Version) * Part 77: TBOB - Chapter 18 * Part 78: Love is a Key (2008 Version) * Part 79: TBOB - Chapter 19 * Part 80: I Will Always Remember You (2008 Version) * Part 81: TBOB - Chapter 20 * Part 82: I Love You (2008 Version) * Part 83: TBOB - Chapter 21 * Part 84 and Final Part: The Best of Barney Credits Coming Soon on YouTube Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Universal Pictures Logo (2012-Present) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) Episodes * Hi I'm Riff! * The Best of Barney